Denparadigm
Denparadigm (デンパラダイム), conosciuto anche come Electric Paradigm, è una canzone di Hatsune Miku che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, scritto e prodotto da lumo. Apparazioni di gioco La canzone è stata confermata per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone durante il suo quarto periodo di reclutamento di canzoni tra il 6 marzo 2013 e il 6 maggio 2013.http://info.miku.sega.jp/797 Quindi, dopo un concorso di storyboard video fino al 7 ottobre 2013, SEGA ha annunciato lo storyboard vincente da utilizzare per il video della canzone per il gioco arcade.http://info.miku.sega.jp/880 È stato pubblicamente aggiunto il 1 luglio 2014. Un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 25 luglio 2018. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Denparadigm" è incluso nel canzone pacco Colorful Tone. Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=ナイナイナイナイナイナイ 限界境界線 処理速度 電光石火の 電波×2 かもんかもん ビンビン3本 ときどき5本 脳内メルヘン 場外乱闘 スペース＆リターン コンパイラー 人力コンパイラー！ ニャン ニャン ニャニャニャニャニャニャ×2 口琴？大正琴？ 差異この際カンケーナッシング とうてむポール 更迭ゴール 饒舌ティーチャー 上達フューチャー 01010011 【処理速度が追いついてません】 乖離 マイリ 一点突破の マッハ 木っ端 ミジンコ土ッ管！ 社会問題提唱中☆ ポップなギャング 切り込み隊長 起業精神もっと頂戴？ ゴット交代vsざっと早退 もっと→あんああんあん ナイナイナイナイナイ 何も無い♡の無い壁に カラフルな宇宙空間 妄想で埋め尽くして？ 妄言を上書きして！ ナイナイナイナイナイ とんでもない予感 速度上げ回路焼き尽くして Cに接近 Tの歪曲プレイは 私から始まる なんてのは表面上のわ・た・し 表裏一体 深夜帯 どっかイキタイ 解き放て！ブッコワレルコーゾー＆モーソー ペイントライター・ゴーストライター あらわれる！ 真夜中徘徊 街中大会 ペンキTシャツ ニンニンニンニン忍者のステルス技術 高層マンション 上昇パッション カンザスバーサスジーザスポリスの 沈黙中 振り向きチュー 新幹線 超新星 あっと爆発ドーン！ 缶蹴っ飛ばして 明日晴れのち雨 傘忘れずにハイソックスの中に忍び込ませてね 着替えマン独占 いいや どうせ寝るだけだし いいことなし 萌えものさし 制服にさし 登校 形式的妥当性☆ 順当な判定 zzzタイム デンパラダイムに乗って 揺蕩って ユメの中もっと安泰 パッと落下 もっと上昇 ざっと展開 ヨット航海 パッと目が覚めたら ほら！ カイカイカイカイカイ 歪んだ世界の解は無い ホラ吹きも笛吹きも 大概のウタを蹴って 曖昧な目を隠して ナイナイナイナイナイ 色彩無いのつまらない アンサンブルな日常 おしとやかなふりしたって 飽きるわけが ナイナイナイナイナイ 何も無い♡の無い壁に カラフルな宇宙空間 妄想で埋め尽くして？ 妄言を上書きして！ ナイナイナイナイナイ とんでもない予感 速度上げ回路焼き尽くして Cに接近 Tの歪曲プレイは 私から始まる デンパラダイム デンパラドックス デンパラダイム|-|Romaji=nai nai nai nai nai nai genkai kyoukaisen shori sokudo denkousekka no denpa denpa COME ON COME ON binbin sanbon tokidoki gohon nounai meruhen jogai rantou SPACE RETURN COMPILER jinriki COMPILER nyan nyan nya nya nya nya nya nya×2 koukin? taishougoto? sai kono sai kanke NOTHING toutemu POLE koutetsu GOAL jouzetsu TEACHER joutatsu FUTURE zero ichi zero ichi zero zero zero ichi ichi sokudo ga oitsuiteimasen kairi mairi itten toppa no MACH koppa mijinko dokkan! shakai mondai teishouchuu☆ POP na GANG kirikomi taichou kigyouseishin motto choudai? GOD koutai zatto soutai motto → an aan an nai nai nai nai nai nani mo nai ai no nai kabe ni COLORFUL na uchuu kuukan mousou de umetsukushite? mougen o uwagaki shite! nai nai nai nai nai tondemonai yokan sokudo age kairo yakitsukushite C ni sekkin T no waikyoku PLAY wa watashi kara hajimaru nante no wa hyoumenjou no wa-ta-shi hyouri ittai shinyatai dokka ikitai tokihanate! bukkowareru kouzou mousou PAINT WRITER / GHOST WRITER arawareru! mayonaka haikai machinaka taikai penki T-SHIRT nin nin nin nin ninja no STEALTH gijutsu kousou MANSION joushou PASSION KANSAS VERSUS JESUS POLICE no chinmokuchuu furimuki chuu shinkansen choushinsei atto bakuhatsu doon! kan kettobashite ashita hare nochi ame kasa wasurezu ni HIGH SOCKS no naka ni shinobikomasete ne kigae man dokusen iiya douse neru dake dashi ii koto nashi moe monosashi seifuku ni sashi toukou keishikiteki datousei ☆ juntou na hantei oyasumi TIME denPARADIGM ni notte tayutatte yume no naka motto antai batto rakka motto joushou zatto tenkai YACHT koukai patto me ga sametara hora! kai kai kai kai kai yuganda sekai no kai wa nai horafuki mo fuefuki mo taigai no uta o kette aimai na me o kakushite nai nai nai nai nai shikisai nai no tsumaranai ENSEMBLE na nichijou oshitoyaka na furi shitatte akiru wake ga nai nai nai nai nai nani mo nai ai no nai kabe ni COLORFUL na uchuu kuukan mousou de umetsukushite? mougen o uwagaki shite! nai nai nai nai nai tondemonai yokan sokudo age kairo yakitsukushite C ni sekkin T no waikyoku PLAY wa watashi kara hajimaru denPARADIGM denPARADOX denPARADIGM|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di googoo888' No, no, no, no, no, no A limit, a boundary line The processing speed as quick as lightning The electric wave, come on, come on 3 bars always, 5 bars sometimes A brain in a fairy tale, a free fight Space & return A compiler, a manual compiler! Meow meow mew mew mew mew mew mew×2 A Jew’s harp? A Japanese harp? A difference, this time, it’s irrelevant A totem pole, a reshuffle goal A talkative teacher, a bright future 0101001 (slow-speed processing) A divergence, a mile, a breakthrough, At Mach, be broken to pieces. Boom! Boom! Boom! Tackling social problems☆ A poppy gangster, the charge commander Please give me a moral courage Help me god, or running away More, more, aww aww aww awwww No, no, no, no, no, no Nothing at all, a loveless wall Let’s fill there with our ideas like a colorful space And overwrite those lies! No, no, no, no, no, no An an an an unbelievable thought This feel gets up speed and sparks a circuit To draw near the C, the distortion T This play starts with myself Actually, that is me putting up a front Two sides of the same coin, at midnight to want to go out Unleash the ramshackle delusions and structure! A paint writer, a ghostwriter, they appear at the same time To wander at night, such a pageantry in the town The paint t shirts, the stealth technology of Ninja A high-rise apartment, a blazing passion The confused police man in the Kansas city Keeps silent, looks back and kiss A Shinkansen, a supernova explosion, boom! I kicked the can, the weather tomorrow will be fine then rain I gotta not forget to take an umbrella, I might as well put it into my knee socks Spare clothes? Not necessary, I know I will only sleep in my house The is no good thing, then I wonder if I should go to school with my cute ruler A formal compromise position☆ A proper judgment, it’s time to sleep Ride a electric paradigm, A floating, swaying, waving… Our life is peaceful in a dream Suddenly falling down! And rising up! And spreading out! And springing out! If you open your eyes, hey! An an an an an answer to the skewed world is nothing Conch shell players and flute players too We kick a common fixed idea And hide our ambiguous eyes No, no, no, no, no, no No use of color, it’s boring Everyday is an ensemble of all the world If we live in peace and quiet, we cannot lose interest in the world Nothing at all, a loveless wall No, no, no, no, no, no Nothing at all, a loveless wall Let’s fill there with our ideas like a colorful space And overwrite those lies! No, no, no, no, no, no An an an an unbelievable thought This feel gets up speed and sparks a circuit To draw near the C, the distortion T This play starts with myself Electric paradigm Electric paradox Electric paradigm Video Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Riferimenti Ulteriori informazioni *VocaDB *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2013